<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>将——赠予她 by GUBANLIANG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716347">将——赠予她</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG'>GUBANLIANG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>凉薇 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Black Troop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>球队里的小红毛被未来黑巫师头子给撩啦！<br/>HP AU凉薇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>凉冰/杜蔷薇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>凉薇 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一章<br/>  今天的训练又泡汤了，杜蔷薇从蕾娜和程耀文充满火药味的争吵中躲开，却碰上了另一场对峙。<br/>  这可真够尴尬的，她站在八楼去往猫头鹰屋棚所必经的走廊门口，里面帕拉瑟的胸像前两位针锋相对的高年级女生彼此对立，蔷薇还都眼熟得很，自己学院里被称为“正义女王”的凯莎自不必说，另一位也是霍格沃茨的学生耳熟能详的名人——拉文克劳的五年级生、新鲜出炉的女级长凉冰、每个格兰芬多新生刚入校时就会被高年纪生耳提面命要远离的堕落败类、巫师界都在预言会是下一任黑魔王，并如同神秘人般给自己另起了个别号的莫甘娜。<br/>  好吧，其实蔷薇也没那么把传闻当回事，她可做不到像凯莎的拥护者那样嫉恶如仇到恨不得看到凉冰就发射十条以上的攻击咒语，好巧不巧撞见别家姐妹吵架算她倒霉——是的，那两个立场互斥得如同费尔奇与全体在校生的学生头头居然还是亲姐妹！——蔷薇从小跟着她爸在华夏的麻瓜界长大，深知搅和进别人的家务事里有多麻烦，所以她打算开溜，还好那俩人一个背对着她，一个被雕像挡住了视线，她悄悄溜走，就当没来过好了。<br/>  “碧池！！” <br/>  骤然响起的一声暴吼就这么让蔷薇左脚踩空——我艹！她怎么就忘了从上数的第三阶楼梯会突然消失！上个星期蔷薇还对着被楼梯坑了个狗吃屎的葛小伦发出过无情嘲笑，呵！现在好了，天道好轮回，她的脚也卡在楼梯里出不来了，更尴尬的是她还找不到办法摆脱困境，挣扎的声响极有可能被不远处的两人听到。<br/> 于是她被迫听着俩姐妹互扯头花。<br/>  “我就骂你怎么着了，你有本事给我扣分啊，哦——我忘了，现在我也成了级长，你扣不成了！”<br/>  嚣张的声音后跟了一连串的低笑，那猖狂肆意的态度让蔷薇怎么听都觉得——“凉冰你可真像个女疯子，”相比起妹妹的张狂，正义女王保持着从容的仪态，如果不是她用着淡漠的语气口吐芬芳的话，“很显然毫无廉耻的你并不在意学院的荣誉，看来魔杖才最适合你这种碧池。”<br/>  不愧是正义女王，如果不去听内容的话，还以为她优雅的语调是在念一首抒情诗——遗憾的是，被念诗的对象不为所动并反手甩出一道嘲讽。<br/>  “是吗？那你为什么不现在就动手呢，你看，我的脸就在这里，对着它发道咒语呀，正义女王是否会因此违反校规，哎呀，连我都好奇了呢。”<br/>  这话欠揍的，蔷薇觉得自己的手都有点痒了，她忍不住回头，只看见一个欠揍的下巴壳——黑发长发的女生被石像探出的上身挡住了半张脸，露出的半张脸下颚尖尖，唇边拖着集傲慢嘲讽挑衅于一身的笑——笑成这样就很难不被打了，蔷薇看见背对着自己的凯莎右手正在口袋处徘徊，很显然正义女王在思考值不值得为了揍个碧池被关禁闭。<br/>  于是蔷薇也开始纠结要不要去劝架，倒不是说她觉得凉冰不该被揍，但总归看着两个大活人在自己面前打得不可开交，她也没法两眼一闭袖手不理——不过话说回来，让她一个二年级生跑去给两个高年级的劝架，当真既不魔法又不科学。<br/>  还好有人替她解决了难题，蔷薇的视线里看到走廊的另一头拐出一抹银色。<br/>  “凯莎。”来的又是一位霍格沃茨的名人，正义女王的密友兼左膀右臂，六年级的格兰芬多女学生鹤熙，她皱着好看的眉毛凝视剑拔弩张的现场，具体来说是凝视凉冰——凉冰发出一声嘲讽的轻哼：“呦~来帮手了啊。”<br/>  鹤熙没理她，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛往楼梯口瞟了一眼，蔷薇知道自己被发现了，也是，鹤熙的角度并没有什么能挡住视线，不过鹤熙没有多做追究，而是附在凯莎耳边说了句什么，大概是提醒了凯莎楼梯上还站着个人，只见凯莎思考了下最终放弃了掏出魔杖，之后就随着自己的挚友离开，走前正义女王那双平静无波的眼眸轻轻瞥向了身后。<br/>  如果说被人家姐姐无声地扫视已经挺尴尬了，那当黑发的拉文克劳女级长站在楼梯口，和三个台阶下的红发女孩大眼瞪小眼时，杜蔷薇僵硬着脸放弃思考。<br/>  你可别误会了，我偷窥纯属被迫，没别的意思——她如果这么说的话大概会吃一记恶咒吧。<br/>  没成想凉冰把她从上往下打量了一遍：“卡着脚了？要不你试试爆破咒？这些楼梯有时候就吃这套。”<br/>  然后顺带着因为炸了楼梯去费尔奇那里报到？蔷薇面无表情地回瞪，挺好，这人发现了她的迫不得已，并且给出了一套简单粗暴、被关禁闭的成功率高达百分之百的解决方案，不愧是未来的黑魔王，对初次见面的敌方阵营低年级生都能下得去黑手，堪称不安好心。<br/>  女孩无为所动、宛如面瘫，撺掇失败的凉冰也不在乎，反倒转而对低年级学生那鲜艳的发色展现了兴趣：“你是韦斯莱家今年新入学的孩子吗？可我怎么不记得在分院仪式上见过红色的头发。”<br/>  自从今年的暑假蔷薇叛逆地为了气死老爹染了一头红毛，在学校里她便没少听过类似的询问，她在心里对这些纯血统的巫师大大翻了个白眼。<br/>  “二年级生，跟韦斯莱没关系，头发是自己染的。”她跟背书一样毫无感情地重复这段标准回答，谢天谢地，楼梯终于再次消失，她抓紧机会拔出了自己的左脚，快步赶紧走人。<br/>  可凉冰不放过她呀，这人自顾自跟在她后面走下楼梯，还一面兴致勃勃地追问：“染是什么意思，你是说你用魔法把给头发变了个色？是什么魔药吗？还是说你也是个易容马格斯？”<br/>  说实在的，蔷薇压根懒得满足这些纯血学生的好奇心，你如果告诉他们染发是麻瓜的发明，可以随便改变发色，他们又要追问你染发剂的配方——化学反应是什么意思？这个苯二胺又是什么？这些没有魔力的材料为什么可以拥有魔药的效果？——巫师的十万个为什么可以写满像两篇魔药论文那样长的羊皮纸，当蔷薇被迫回答了蕾娜长达两个小时的灵魂提问后，便决定祸水东引。<br/>  “麻瓜研究课的教授那边有资料，你可以找她问一下——”等等，蔷薇顿住，她反应过来凉冰刚才用词里有一个“也”字，这个“也”字令她心头一动，“——你认识的人里有易容马格斯？”<br/> 就像麻瓜世界的人们总是对特殊天赋的人心生向往，巫师世界也是有几样稀有的魔法天赋被人眼馋无比，杜蔷薇从踏入霍格沃茨以来就没少听人念叨，比如赵信葛小伦那几个男生就蹲在一起捧着大脸幻想过自己成为阿尼马格斯的话会变成哪种动物，再比如说曾有与他们一起上课的赫奇帕奇女生对着她的室友叹息如果自己是易容马格斯就好了，这样她就能把自己的鼻头变得更尖一些——前者还好些，毕竟学生们都看到过麦格教授由人变猫，或者说由猫变人，当每批新生们惊悚地被眼眶带着花纹的猫抓过迟到翘课后，大家对阿尼马格斯的热情都要下降许多，蔷薇倒是没被钓鱼执法过，但刚刚二年级的她也依然对从未见过真货的后者抱有极大兴趣，如果能瞧瞧活生生的易容马格斯的话——<br/>  然后她就看见凉冰在她面前瞪大了眼睛指指自己，那表情像是在说——我就是啊，你竟然不知道？！<br/>  “我为什么要知道。”蔷薇一个没忍住怼出了口。<br/>  于是从没见识过杜蔷薇常规臭脾气的凉冰就被盐了一脸，凉冰当然不是心胸宽广之人，她果断反唇相讥，盯着蔷薇红黄相间的魁地奇队服冷笑：“你不知道？盯梢不是你们的学院特色吗，连我打个喷嚏的消息也能转眼传遍格兰芬多的休息室。”<br/>  都什么跟什么，蔷薇觉得她是神经病：“我可没听过你打喷嚏。”<br/>  她懒得和女神经病磨叽，加快脚步打算把人甩开，不得不说她是很失望的，甚至于幻灭的——好不容易见着个易容马格斯，却是个脑子有病的。<br/>  “诶——你等等啊，”凉冰脸皮倒是挺厚，两三步就跟上了小女孩，“你真不知道？”<br/>  蔷薇站定，面无表情直视这个粘人的狗皮膏药。<br/>  她没搞懂凉冰怎么就和她对视了几秒，突然笑得山花烂漫：“你那么问，是对易容马格斯好奇吗？”<br/>  杜小姑娘并不配合，拒绝答话。<br/>  凉冰毫不在意笑意盈盈：“我还有另一个形象，你要不要看看？”<br/>  她根本就没给对方拒绝的机会，蔷薇只觉得视线里对方的耳朵在肉眼可见地变尖，那双漂亮的桃花眼不仅瞳孔换了个色变成浅蓝的了，眼眶还勾上了浓厚的黑线，嘴唇更是如同吸入了锁喉毒气似的乌黑惊人。<br/>  凉冰等待着对方的尖叫，毕竟才这么大年纪的小女孩，骤然近距离见证惊悚变脸，就算是这个臭脸小格兰芬多也得破功吧。  <br/>  然而红发的小女孩只是默然了片刻，憋出来一句——“真丑。”</p><p>  到了第二天，蔷薇已经知道了梅洛姐妹间这次又在因何大动干戈，蕾娜给她看了昨天的《预言家日报》——占据整整第二页版面的都是凉冰的高谈阔论，当然了文章署名的是莫甘娜，她公开了自己在人为推进巫师进化上的最新研究成果，虽然过程没有详细提及，但蔷薇怎么看怎么觉得试验里应该运用了不少的违法手段，不过这也没什么值得惊奇的，凉冰涉猎黑魔法从来就不是什么秘闻。<br/>  配图照上那副被蔷薇吐槽“真丑”的面容冷漠地盯着浏览者，画着浓妆的眼皮即使是扇动也是极缓极慢的，然后她对着照片外的人勾起了唇角——蕾娜评价得没错，莫甘娜的这副扮相有着一种非人的夺魄感，她大概是想借此俘获更多的追随者吧——多谢自家魁地奇队长的扫盲，蔷薇才知道凉冰昨天的鬼样子不是专门变出来吓她的，人家的审美早就如此堪忧了。<br/>  “——进化是所有生物的终极目标，我们不知道巫师的最终形态是什么，但翻阅历史总会有迹可循，你很轻易就能发现魔法在循序渐进——一个又一个咒语被发明出来，强大的和更加强大的——除却伟大的先贤，只拿一个中世纪的巫师和现今随处可寻的普通巫师相比较，很明显后者会在决斗中占据压倒性的胜利地位。这证明了魔法这种神秘的力量是在不断前行的，不只是巫师，魔法的动物、植物乃至于不具备生命的器物，整个魔法界从未停下过它的脚步。如果采取一些手段，加快它的进程而不是任由它缓慢前行，也许不用再等上许多个世纪，仅仅在你的有生之年，未来就会变得触手可及——”<br/>  她的潜心阅读被嘈杂的翅膀扑棱声打断了，成百只猫头鹰在早餐时间涌入礼堂，在桌上丢下各种信件包裹，蔷薇什么都没收到，杜卡奥养女如放羊，把闺女丢进学校就撒手不管了，一个学期她都不见得能收到一封来自于家里的嘘寒问暖。<br/>  蔷薇扫开一根落在报纸上的猫头鹰羽毛，打算继续阅读，但她的注意力很快就被余光中的异样吸引了——只见拉文克拉的长桌上有一块地方格外显眼，那由信件和包裹堆成的小山直接淹没了桌上的早餐，端坐在它们前面的正是昨天才和蔷薇有过不愉快交流的五年级女级长，凉冰。<br/>  黑发女生身边坐着的应该是她的拥簇者，他们无一不如临大敌地拿魔杖指着那座小山，几乎是在同一时间，从包裹堆的里面开始滋滋地往外冒烟，蔷薇听见左侧一声冷静的分析：“吼叫信，大概三到四封。”<br/>  那是琪琳，蔷薇的室友兼魁地奇队友，她话音刚落就有四个红色的信封从包裹堆里跳出来，一跃来到半空，蔷薇知道后面的流程，它们会爆炸再接着用震耳欲聋的怒骂将礼堂淹没——<br/>  凉冰只是抬起魔杖懒洋洋地挥了一下，她甚至都没有挪动唇瓣，那些信件就在空中自动消了音，它们信封化作的嘴巴奋力地张合却没有任何一个单词能被人们听到。<br/>  “无声咒，”蔷薇右侧的蕾娜挑起眉毛，“一般都是六年级才学的，我现在信她是拉文克拉的了，那里面全是学霸这种怪物。”</p><p>  蔷薇只花了一个下午就读完了凉冰的大作，但凯莎和凉冰的拥护者可不会短时间内就让把事情轻松揭过。<br/>  凯莎的反击来得相当迅捷，她在《巫师周刊》上刊登了自己的论文，将凉冰的论调痛批为“无稽之谈”、“异端邪类”，这期周刊在格兰芬多学院中大受欢迎，几乎每一个视凯莎为信仰的学生都能随口背出其中的几段经典摘句来痛斥追随凉冰的“堕落者们”，当然了，对方也毫无示弱，他们回称这群人为“伪慈善家”、“正义的疯狗”。<br/>  每当双方在走廊或礼堂中相遇时气氛就会变得极为焦灼，虽然他们平时也称不上友善，但现在这种敌对情绪剧烈升级——可能只是两个肩头的互相擦撞就会引发一场械斗——持续两个星期内，校医室变得热闹非凡，随着不断开出的禁闭处罚，以格兰芬多和斯莱特林打头阵的学院分数疯狂下滑。<br/>  “这还算好呢，你不知道我入学的那一年，他们竟然一年斗了两次！最夸张的时候校医室里躺了二十来号人，满地的伤员连脚都没地儿下——好笑的是他们到了那个时候还躺在地上互骂呢。”蕾娜作为目睹过三次“战役”的老前辈跟球队里的人们讲着。<br/>  “那庞弗雷夫人没吼人？”赵信不可思议道，他有幸在校医室中打闹了一次，瞻仰过护士长轰起人时的风采。<br/>  “还没等她发飙呢，她助手语琴直接上来一人一口药全给弄哑了。”蕾娜的回答让众人瑟瑟发抖，看不出来温婉文静的语琴小姐竟然还是位狠角色。<br/>  “所以呢，这事咱们能不掺和就不掺和，两边爱斗就让他们斗去吧，当时那二十来号人里有一半都错过了期末考试——”蕾娜盯着队员眯起了眼睛，“我可警告你们啊，下周六咱们就要比赛了，谁要是这个时候因为打架掉链子，看我怎么收拾他！”</p><p>  也不知道是不是蕾娜的威胁起了效果，反正连之前跃跃欲试的葛小伦、刘闯两个都老实地憋到了比赛当天。<br/>  霍格沃茨的魁地奇赛季向来是由格兰芬多与斯莱特林的首场秀拉开序幕的，十一月的第一个周六，天气晴朗，风力适中，即使昨天还刚和程耀文大吵了一场，蕾娜的心情也在看到湛蓝的天空时舒缓下来。<br/>  “能见度不错，琪琳发挥你的优势，我们争取在半小时内结束掉比赛，斯莱特林那边今年新招了两个大块头当击球手，我怀疑是特意针对我们的‘战术核心’蔷薇的，刘闯葛小伦你们俩注意做好掩护，赵信和我主要对付他们那个麻烦的找球手，程耀文守好球门尽量少让阿托得分，好了，战术都演练过那么多次了，大家按往常一样发挥，我们赢得漂亮点！”<br/>  ——战况一塌糊涂，蕾娜预测对了，那两个击球手的确是冲着蔷薇来的，他们继承了斯莱特林队的传统，块头贼大，但却没有因为壮实的身材影响到飞行的灵巧，叫大伯伦的那个还好点，但长得跟鳄鱼谜之相似的索顿竟然展示出了不输于赵信的机动性——蔷薇向球门的冲刺被他频频打断，他不仅击打着游走球，他自己更像个游走球本球，再别提他们还拥有实力强劲的追求手阿托！<br/>  鬼飞球又一次被阿托配合着他们的击球手从蔷薇手里夺走，蔷薇布满汗水的脸庞转向裁判席——160：10，比赛过了半个小时他们只打进了一个球，而斯莱特林比他们领先了足足十五个球！琪琳就算在现在抓到了金色飞贼也只能把比分追平。<br/>  去年的耻辱盈上蔷薇心头——她作为格兰芬多队的第二枚特例在入学首年就被招进校队，本以为能在赛场上一展身手，但迎面而来的现实给了她一记痛击，斯莱特林队拥有着可怕的找球手斯诺和追球手阿托，有他们两个在，其他学院的胜利可以说是痴心妄想。他们去年只用了五分钟就输掉了比赛，蔷薇还记得当时从赛场上下来，她是如何躲在更衣室里把泪水憋回去的，她那时咬着牙发誓来年要一雪耻辱。<br/>  今年他们注入了新的血液，葛小伦、赵信、琪琳，他们在选拔时的出色表现让所有老队员都相信，今年一定能够赢回去，可惜今年的斯莱特林同样被神眷顾着——格兰芬多队棘手的敌人又增多了。<br/>  护在蔷薇身边的葛小伦已经懵了，他是为了蔷薇才追来进的球队，头次上赛场的雄心壮志已经被对手碾压级的战术打得七零八落，他在解说员的讲解中喃喃自语：“这…这还怎么打…这还怎么没打…”<br/>  不走运，风把他的小声念叨刮进了蔷薇耳朵里，红发女孩心头火起，这人从刚入学时就天天围着她转，后来还跟进魁地奇队里了，因为看他很有潜力蔷薇也没说什么，可他现在这副临场退缩的样子让人恨不得把游走球敲到他脑门上。<br/>  “不想打就滚出去！比赛不是给你拿来玩的游戏！”响亮的清斥抽打在葛小伦的脸颊上，而撂下这句话的女孩已经冲向了阿托——高个子的斯莱特林四年级生正抱着鬼飞球向格兰芬多的球门发起进攻，程耀文紧盯着对手，但他的防御被呼啸而至的游走球打歪，黑色的铁球重重砸在他的腹部，程耀文痛得弯下了腰，蔷薇加快速度追赶阿托，她能听见对方有人也在追赶自己——“刘闯！”她呼喊另一个追球手，相处一年的默契让她无需多言，刘闯虎吼一声挡在她身后，帮她截断来者：“先从爷爷这过去再说！”<br/>  得分区近在眼前，阿托身着绿袍的后背也近在眼前，蔷薇朝他手中的鬼飞球发起抢夺——决不能让斯莱特林再进球，否则一百五十分的金色飞贼也挽回不了格兰芬多的败局——击中程耀文的那只游走球发现了新的来者，它炮弹似地弹向这边，蔷薇没有躲，她拼着骨折也要阻拦阿托进球，另一个炮弹似的身影从上冲击下落，赵信骑着火弩箭快出了幻影，他重重地把游走球打向阿托，阿托躲过了游走球但没有躲过蔷薇——格兰芬多的战术核心将球抢在怀里，她毫不迟疑地回身，越过众人，风声被她甩在后面，她听到赛况解说里因为少了赵信的纠缠，斯诺已经开始和琪琳追逐起金色飞贼，她知道对方的追球手和击球手都在追赶自己，可她眼里只有前方的球门！<br/>  大伯伦跟上了她，他故技重施把抓到的游走球打向她的前路，如果不想被撞飞下去，蔷薇必须减慢速度或改变方向，无论选哪个，她都会被身后的阿托追上，葛小伦突然扑了出来，这个男孩像是抱着必死的决心般抱住了那颗疯狂的铁球，他带着它急速下坠——失去了攻击手段的大伯伦愣住，另一只游走球还在索顿和蕾娜的追逐间焦灼寻找出路，暂时无暇顾及这里——而蔷薇抓住了这个机会甩开他，只是阿托还紧咬在她扫帚之后，他在逐渐超越她，如果被拦截，蔷薇很难保住抢来的鬼飞球，她回过头，身后一片绿色的斯莱特林队服，只有左下角有一抹红色，那是刘闯——她突然毫不犹豫折向高空抛弃了眼前的得分区，别说看台上的观众搞不懂了，就是斯莱特林们也不明白她想干什么，但是球在她的手上，她依然是对手追逐的对象，刘闯看到蔷薇比了两个动作，他也突然从角逐中离开，直接冲向已无人阻拦的得分区——斯莱特林们纷纷醒悟，对手打算传球更替投射者，于是他们也撤离转而追向刘闯——除了阿托，他依然不离不弃坠在蔷薇身后。<br/>  刘闯在得分区前来了个回马枪，让追赶他的人们措手不及，他咧着嘴就冲进了绿袍子们的中间，把人家的阵型撞得乱七八糟——然后惊叫声响起，看台上的人群指向天空，只见蔷薇正如流星般坠落——她其实是骑在扫帚上的，但竖直的下落方式和快到模糊的速度让人几乎以为她在跌落高空，阿托慢了几拍，他已经被甩开三个扫帚那么远的距离——只是眨眼间名为蔷薇的流星冲入了得分区，那甚至是一个刁钻的角度，但蔷薇之所以被叫做战术核心，就是因为只要她身处得分区内，就没有红发追球手拿不到的分数——噬獆扑错了方向，猩红的球投进最右方的球门。<br/>  “进球！格兰芬多得分，160：20！”<br/>   蔷薇本来可以停下的，虽然俯冲的速度惊人，但她至少离地面还有三十英尺，蔷薇完全有机会刹住扫帚——如果不是被那个该死的游走球撞上的话——她被砸中脑袋，活活从扫帚上掉了下去，加上之前的坠势，这下要是撞在地面上可就真成了流星陨落——蔷薇昏迷前听到了象征比赛结束的哨声响起，似乎琪琳赶在了斯诺之前抓住了金色飞贼，她还好像看到了一道蓝色的咒语射向了自己——在撞上地面前，蔷薇就失去了知觉。</p><p>  校医室的味道有些刺鼻，蔷薇不情愿地闻着它醒来，她第一个感觉是自己的头被包了起来，包扎的人可真够用心的，给她缠了厚厚的好几层，然后她察觉到身边坐着一个人，蔷薇扭转了头，后脑勺的疼痛让她“咝”地出声，坐着的人放下了挡在脸前的书本——<br/>  “——我以为会看到蕾娜或者其他人。”对方的脸让蔷薇纳闷地皱起了眉头。<br/>  凉冰翻了个白眼：“别的人被赶出去了，蕾娜现在在隔壁看你们队的另一个小孩，就是那个想跟游走球同归于尽的小傻子——我说，你就是这么一副态度对待你的救命恩人的？”<br/>  蔷薇想起阖上眼前见到的那束蓝光，她犹疑地看了看传说中的未来黑魔王——这人能这么好心？<br/>  “瞧什么呢，就是我，”凉冰抱臂翘起了二郎腿，她对蔷薇的怀疑眼神很不满，“要不是我当机立断念了个咒，你现在早成一滩肉泥了。”<br/>  “那…谢谢你啊。”红发女孩道谢道得诚恳，她略显冷淡的声音少有地软了下来，凉冰被这么果断的转变搞得一愣，这格兰芬多的小妞不是又硬又臭吗，怎么突然就通情达理了？拉文克劳女级长准备的满肚子尖酸全都没了着落，还挺有点不适应的。<br/>  女孩柔和的目光看得凉冰不好意思了起来，她开始在包里翻东西：“也没什么，算是我替我弟补偿你了。”<br/>  “你弟?你有弟弟？”没听说凯莎和凉冰还有个弟弟啊，再说就算有，跟她杜蔷薇有什么关系。<br/>  “认的，”凉冰头也不抬地在包里继续翻找，“就那个索顿，他头脑简单，最后砸你那下只是想着拦你进球，没想到砸晚了还把你砸出事了。”    <br/>  哦，蔷薇明白了，敢情凉冰的确不是有那么好心，人家的行为论起来更多是在给自己人擦屁股——所以她的谢意也跟着打了折，蔷薇收回目光里的感激。<br/>  凉冰终于找到自己想要的东西，她把一个小瓶子递到了蔷薇面前：“我能看出你是个好苗子，有天赋有毅力还敢拼，论前景的话，连阿托都不如你。”<br/>  “这是什么?”蔷薇打量着近在眼前的白皙掌心，躺在里面的水晶瓶装载着的液体像是融化的琉璃，如同凉冰的眼睛一样闪着危险又迷人的光泽。<br/>  凉冰轻缓地眨了眨眼睛，和蔷薇在报纸上看到的那张照片似的，她用着莫甘娜式的蛊惑笑容：“能激发你潜力的东西，说不定你下一次就不会被轻易撞下扫帚了哦。”<br/>  蔷薇沉默地没有接过瓶子，过了半天她轻笑一声：“所以这就是你的目的？拿着你的研究成果跑来把我招揽为下一个信徒？” <br/>  亏她刚还想过这人其实不算坏，结果转眼人家就想拉她搞传销，她脸上的讽刺让凉冰垂下了眼帘，再抬起时变得目光灼灼：“在我看来，你应该对凯莎的那套不感兴趣。”<br/>  “那也不代表我会转过来支持你。”蔷薇懒得多言，凉冰爱上哪传教就上哪去，总之别来找她。<br/>  “你不用当我的拥护者，我只是把力量送到你面前，选不选它你可以慢慢考虑。”凉冰把瓶子放在蔷薇的枕边，那我行我素的模样看得蔷薇心头堵塞。<br/>  “你就不怕你前脚走我后脚把它给扔了？”<br/>  “如果那就是你的选择的话。”<br/>  “什么选不选的啊？”隔间的帘子被掀开，蕾娜托着校医室的铁盘走了进来，她把盘子放在蔷薇的床头柜上，指指里面的三个小药瓶，“语琴小姐让你醒了就喝掉它们。”<br/>  相比起来历不明的三无产品，校医室开的药蔷薇就喝得干脆又大方了，她几口就把三瓶颜色各不同的魔药灌进嘴里，看得蕾娜都替她一阵胃疼，那几瓶药闻着就令人心怀不忍，也不知道杜蔷薇的味蕾怎么受得了的。<br/>  蔷薇其实也被销魂的味道搞得舌头发麻，灵魂发懵，但她不想让凉冰看热闹，只能表面若无其事：“葛小伦怎么样了？”<br/>  “没什么大碍，就是被游走球揍得鼻青脸肿的，抹点药就好了。”蕾娜坐下来瞟瞟病床另一头的凉冰，这个邪乎的女级长主动救人就让她够好奇的了，进来前还听见两人像是在争论，也不知道说的什么，刚才还喋喋不休的，怎么自己一来就不吭声了。<br/>  感受到了落在身上的视线，凉冰站起身笑了笑：“行吧，就不打扰你和你的朋友聊天了，我也还有事情要做，告辞了。”<br/>  好好考虑哦，走之前她用唇形无声地对床上的小女孩说道。<br/>  黑发女生潇洒地离开了病房，蕾娜对着她的背影呵了一声：“她到底来干什么的呀，真是来看望你？我可不信。”<br/>  魁地奇队长摇着头，却发现自己的队员似乎有点心不在焉，不禁瞪大了眼睛：“我说，她不会是来拉你入伙的吧，你可别犯傻，搅进凯莎和她之间的争端没好结果的。”<br/>  “不是——”<br/>  蔷薇赶紧拿索顿的事情打发了蕾娜，她不知道自己为什么没提及那瓶可疑三无药水，它就静静地躺在了蔷薇的枕边，蔷薇完全可以趁没人时把这个可疑的物品丢掉，但不知为何，到了月上中空她都迟迟没有这么做。    </p><p>  今年的圣诞节蔷薇依旧没有回家，她和杜卡奥之间的关系算不上多亲密，父女俩都不是擅于沟通的性格，自从蔷薇的母亲早早去世后，俩人除了必要的对话很少有别的交流，蔷薇天天跟外面的麻瓜小孩野在一块，小小年纪就叛逆地不得了，让人看了脑壳疼，然后在她11岁后接到了霍格沃茨的入学通知书，被杜卡奥连忙打包送进了学校，并且直言不学出个人样的话，暑假之外一律不准回家。<br/>  不回去就不回去，蔷薇在学校里还乐得自在呢——她坐在空旷无人的图书馆里，有一下没一下地写着自己的黑魔法防御术论文，离教授要求的七英寸还剩下两个自然段那么长，蔷薇把参考书翻到关于古希腊黑巫师海尔波的那一页，希望能找到些灵感。<br/>  有人挡住了窗前的日光，红发女孩抬起头，发现凉冰正在俯身查看她的论文——<br/>  “‘沉迷于黑魔法的研究无疑是可耻的行为，然而适当地了解它的原理有助于人们提高对它的防御力和破解力’——”拉文克拉女级长轻缓地读出蔷薇刚写下的字句，“有意思，我见过的格兰芬多基本上每一个听到黑魔法这三个字就喊打喊杀的，竟然还有主张把它拆开来分析的人存在——凯莎知道了一定要气歪掉鼻子。”<br/>  她具有磁性的声线低柔飘荡在只有两人的方寸之间，和着霍格沃茨藏书们的旧羊皮纸味，意外地令人感到舒适。<br/>  蔷薇条件反射地想问她为什么没回家，但立马咽回了肚子里，蕾娜为了防止自己的队员被忽悠进邪教组织，特意给蔷薇八卦了一番凉冰的辉煌历史——这个出身于显赫纯血家族的梅洛家小女儿，从小就展现出异于常人的聪慧，所以家人就放任了她在学术上的畅游，然而没有拘束的智慧最终导致她走上了歧途，在她二年级的上半学期，这位万众瞩目的璀璨明珠发表了她第一篇引起轰动的论文——凉冰公然主张魔法不应该被粗暴分为黑白两类，她提出了“实用性”这个概念，一切魔法在这位未成年女巫眼中只分为有用和无用两种——凉冰瞬间拥有了大批的拥护者，其中以来自斯莱特林的学生居多，理所当然的，她也与致力于推广“正义秩序”的姐姐凯莎所决裂，凉冰搬出了梅洛家的祖宅，而她已经继任家主的姐姐在第二天就宣布将她除名。<br/>  也是从那时起，凉冰把自己褐色的头发变幻为不被梅洛所喜的黑色，并开始用莫甘娜这个名字标榜自己。<br/>  这些消息在蔷薇脑中过了一遍，她理解了凉冰在圣诞节选择的留校原因——没人在家等待的房子有什么好回的。<br/>  可能是红发小格兰芬多的奇思异想提起了凉冰的兴致，她在蔷薇身旁坐了下来——对方警惕地扯开了自己的作业：“你不会打算跟我聊你那套理论吧，先说好，我只是认为可以主动去剖解黑魔法，但并没有质疑它的定义——咱俩没什么好说的。”<br/>  凉冰在桌子上支起了下巴，她一定是故意摆出这副无辜可爱的样子：“我还什么都没说呢，你就这么抵触我啊。”<br/>  好歹人家救过自己一命，蔷薇纠结了一下，觉得自己态度确实有些差，说白了还是被凉冰闹的——那瓶现在都没扔掉的可疑药品让她看到凉冰就忍不住神经紧绷。<br/>  凉冰像是发现了她的不自在，忽然笑得有些促狭：“话说，上次给你的药喝了吗？”<br/>  “怎么可能喝！”<br/>  她忘记压下了声调，平斯夫人从远处瞪来了可怕的视线，蔷薇连忙缩头，她看了看笑嘻嘻的罪魁祸首，尽量板得面无表情：“你给你的追随者们都喝了这玩意儿？”<br/>  “当然不是，”这次换凉冰瞪大了眼睛，“这玩意儿又贵又难做，你以为是像咳嗽药水一样随便就能熬一大锅的吗？”<br/>  那你为什么要给我这个无亲无故的人？蔷薇用眼神质疑。<br/>  凉冰放下胳膊直起了身子：“我只为我看好的人提供特权——你、阿托、索顿，目前只有你们三个人得到过药水，我虽然主张进化，但莫甘娜的恩赐也不是谁都能轻易拿到的，信奉我的人可以根据我的理论自行研究——但最高的奖赏永远只属于最优秀的人。”<br/>  “这种用违法换来的奖赏，恕我敬谢不敏。”蔷薇厌恶地皱起眉头，她很不喜欢凉冰以莫甘娜自居时的神态，那种高高在上的狂妄让她觉得这人没法沟通，她开始收拾东西打算回宿舍——回去她就要把那破玩意扔掉。<br/>  “如果你用阿瓦达索命咒杀死了黑魔王，那它在其中贡献的难道不是正面的价值吗？”<br/>  她的动作被蓦然抛来的质问所打断，蔷薇抬起头，此刻的凉冰看起来像是诱人堕落的魔鬼：“或者我们用事实说话——救世主用除你武器干掉了伏地魔，其本质难道不是杀人吗？只要目的一致，夺取生命时用的是刀子还是魔杖有区别吗？”<br/>  蔷薇认为她说的不对，但又一时想不出有力的论据去反驳，她只能咬紧牙关：“诡辩。”<br/>  凉冰叹了口气，她第一次叫了女孩的名字：“蔷薇，请你记住——如果你想要为恶，即使是一道漂浮咒也能让人命归西天，恶不在魔法，恶在人们心间。”<br/>  “那你又怎么评判伏地魔的行为，他使用的‘魂器’法术除了纯粹的恶还能怎样去定义？”蔷薇认为自己一定是疯了才会和另一个疯子探讨本就不该去思考的既定问题，她以为在这样极端的例子前凉冰总该妥协了吧，但黑发的女级长接下来说出的话真是令人耳目一新又目瞪口呆。<br/>  “我更倾向于用‘无用’来定义它，魂器与其说是邪恶的魔法，我觉得倒像是愚蠢的魔法，就伏地魔的结局来看它没有使人变得强大，恰恰相反，它成了致命弱点——把自己切成七块让别人去寻宝？亏他想得出来，我看当年被分出去的是汤姆·里德尔的脑子吧。”<br/>  这番言论如果登报八成又能引发一次霍格沃茨内部大战，蔷薇闭目按上自己的眉心，怀疑今天来到图书馆就是个错误的决定，她感到了衣袖带动的轻风，一个微凉的触感放在自己正在揉眉的手背上，她吓得急忙睁眼甩开凉冰的手，嘴里的叱责在遇上对方桃花眼中的汪泉时愣住——那里面有着智慧，还有着期许，甚至蔷薇读出了一丝善意——“蔷薇，你不用认同我的想法，你可以自己去思考，我只是希望我们之间可以抱持友善。”<br/>  因为我觉得你很特别。<br/>  我哪里特别了，蔷薇松懈了肩膀，没有人告诉过她未来的黑魔王这么热心于交友，而她扪心自问，认命地发现自己实在也讨厌不起来这个高年级女生，所以犹豫了片刻，红发的格兰芬多终于说了实话：“其实你以前发表过的论文我都找来看过了，”她迎向对方霎时间亮起光彩的眼睛，“——虽然不是全部，但我认同你的部分观点。”<br/>  那双熠熠生辉的眼睛弯了起来，蔷薇突然觉得蕾娜当初的评价是错误的——相比起莫甘娜，明明眼前的凉冰扬起嘴角时才更加俘获人心。</p><p>  ——将善意赠与她，使她为你笑容璀璨。<br/>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二章  <br/>  二年级的下学期过得算不上尽如人意，格兰芬多最终还是没拿回今年的魁地奇奖杯，倒不是说他们输了后面的比赛，事实上，蔷薇他们今年每战每胜，但这样的常胜将军并非只有格兰芬多一个——斯莱特林除了仅以十分之差输掉了首场，之后的每场都气势凶猛——拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇纷纷落败，到了最后，斯莱特林又以同样的十分，在总排名里和第二名的格兰芬多拉开微小的差距。<br/>  蕾娜原本计划要补足分差额的，但在终场和他们对战的拉文克劳也不是那么轻易就能应付的对手——同为找球手，琪琳遇上了劲敌黑风，即使她尽力在拖延时间，好为蔷薇争取更多的投球机会，然而在面临“让黑风拿到金色飞贼”和“提前结束比赛”的两难抉择时，她不得已只能选择后者。<br/>  但好在期末的学院杯没有被斯莱特林一同捧走，虽然格兰芬多也没能得到它——不如说自从凯莎和凉冰在三年前掀起了派系斗争，这两个身为主力军的学院就再也没能摸到奖杯的影儿——感谢狮子和蛇的厮杀，老鹰趁机衔走了桂冠。<br/>  蔷薇仔细想过，觉得凯莎比较吃亏，因为遭殃的是她自己所在的学院，而和她每年一起上演大戏的凉冰，倒是回回间接为自己的学院换来了福利——也不知道正义女王在年终宴会上对着满礼堂的蓝色布置心中作何感想。<br/>  暑假一眨眼就过去了，蔷薇坐在霍格沃茨特快列车的包厢里还有点不真实感，昨天她还在华夏的麻瓜小区里和院里的小孩一起吃冰棍，今天就已经被杜卡奥一个门钥匙扔到了伦敦，感受着英国凉爽了十几个摄氏度的夏天。<br/>  第一年被这样对待时，她抱着十分钟前才被丢来的行李箱站在9又3/4站台上发呆，第二年好点，她在开学前的暑假里“不小心”折断了杜卡奥传给她的旧魔杖，才有幸在回校的前一天，借着购买新魔杖的名义拜访了传说中的对角巷。第三年，呵，又回到了老样子，杜卡奥都没想过给自家姑娘一个倒时差的机会——蔷薇从华夏临近傍晚的霞光里骤然走进英伦上午的艳阳高照中，而且她还没吃晚饭。<br/>  行吧，今年的杜家父女依旧离关系融洽相距甚远。<br/>  蔷薇上了火车就开始打盹，在售卖零食的小推车到来之前她不打算睁眼。<br/> 车厢开始晃动，应该是离开了站台，又行进了一会儿后，蔷薇在迷糊中听到了包厢门被拉开的声音——小推车应该来得没这么快，她睁开了眼睛——门口站着五个高年级生，打头的一男一女蔷薇能叫出名字——这学期升上六年级的若宁和苏马利，除若宁外其余的全是斯莱特林学生，而她自己嘛——至今人们还在为一个格林芬多怎么会突然和斯林特林混在一起感到疑惑不解。<br/>  包厢里不止蔷薇一个人，靠门边的是比她高一届的同学院男生韦七，还有一个小点的女生蔷薇叫不出名字，看着好像也是自己学院的，就是不知道头上怎么还戴着副猫耳发饰——那是猫耳朵没错吧？<br/>  蔷薇尚在疑惑，门口的若宁敲了敲包厢边框：“出去——”<br/>  这两个字被傲慢地拖长着，搭配上她满脸的不屑一顾，直接就把人给惹火了，韦七赶在蔷薇之前噌地一下站起来：“你说啥！”<br/>  韦七的身高在十四岁男生中很是笑傲群雄，面对着高两届的学生也不显弱势，然而他被一下子击倒摔回自己的位置——苏马利不知道什么时候掏出了魔杖，正恶狠狠地抵在他的胸口，那张比女人还漂亮的精致面容布满了纯粹的施暴欲：“是乖乖把包厢让给我们，还是被‘请’出去，你们自己选择。”<br/>  与脸上的表情不符，他的语调堪称温柔舒缓，但蔷薇却觉得恶心，她总觉得这男生嘴里含着口水没咽下去——也许是不自觉皱起的眉暴露了她的不满，若宁突然“呦”了一声把脸凑了过来：“这不是球队里的那个小红毛嘛，怎么，你也不服气？”<br/>  欠扁的人蔷薇不是没见过，凉冰就是其中之一，但比起眼前的这个女生，她觉得未来的黑巫师头子都变得可爱了许多——她犹豫了两秒，思考上完拳后用哪道咒语才能更便捷有效地多放倒几个人。<br/>  过道里响起的声音成功阻止了她的暴力想法，刚才还在她脑内一闪而过的某个人说曹操曹操到——“都堵这儿干嘛呢，有什么热闹给我也瞧瞧啊，说你呢，让让，这么大个儿挡得什么都看不见了。”<br/>  若宁的脸皮肉眼可见地抽搐了两下，她看着几个男生让道后施施然走出来的黑发女生，几乎是磨着后牙槽念出对方的名字：“——凉冰！”<br/>  整个暑假里凉冰给蔷薇寄过四次信，每次的寄信地址都不一样，上一封蔷薇收到的随信礼物还是来自瑞典的巧克力，下一次的投递邮差就变成了有着缤纷羽毛的巴西大鸟，凉冰看起来挺忙，像是跑了不少地方——不过还好她没被晒黑，那张笑靥如花的脸庞依旧雪白娇嫩——她只是轻飘飘地扫了眼包厢内的几个人，不知道是不是蔷薇的错觉，琉璃色的眼睛似乎在自己身上多停留了半秒。<br/>  “啧，”凉冰对着若宁摇起了头，“越来越没出息了啊若宁，离开凯莎后你都沦落到来欺负低年级的小孩儿了？没位置你往车尾找去啊，搁这儿抡你那魔杖也不嫌躁得慌。”<br/>  后者被她说得脸色铁青，在场的人都相信，要不是凉冰胸口别着的级长徽章实在过于闪闪发亮，若宁一定已经把恶咒甩到她的脸上去了。<br/> 按理说已经有级长出面维持秩序，闹事的学生也只能退避其锋芒，但在场的几个斯莱特林的学生有些特殊，他们是前男学生会主席的跟班，向来嚣张跋扈惯了，竟然个个不动，隐隐有着僵持之势。<br/>  凉冰挑眉，她像是对着一群鼻涕虫嗤笑：“我说你们都睡醒了吗？知道华烨毕业了吗？”<br/>  似乎猛然才醒悟到已经没人罩着的几人脸色一僵，再看凉冰笑盈盈的脸上冰冷的眼眸，很显然再不走就要等着被收拾了——莫甘娜是谁？能和凯莎硬刚到现在的人，没人有信心能从她手里讨得便宜，所以苏马利几人很快就面色不善地撤了。<br/>  凉冰也没多做停留，她和蔷薇的私下交情尚属秘密，可能是考虑到蔷薇在自己学院里的处境，凉冰只是在图书馆里偶尔辅导一下红发女孩的作业，在此以外，无人知晓格兰芬多的追球手和拉文克劳的女级长建立起了微妙的友谊。<br/>  临走前女级长冲蔷薇悄悄眨眼，所以当晚蔷薇毫无悬念地在寝室窗边看到了属于凉冰的猫头鹰，这只难得一见的纯黑色角鸮亲昵地跳上女孩的膝头，为她献上主人的便条——“周四中午图书馆见”。<br/> <br/>  光从水晶瓶中透过，将其内琥珀色的液体折射得愈加莹润澄澈，凉冰的品味相当奢华，单从装载魔药的器具就能看出，那雕刻精美的凹凸花纹已将瓶子的价值不菲体现得淋漓尽致，更别提里面盛着的液体不知到底耗费了多少的珍惜材料——如果把它放到翻倒巷，蔷薇估计能一夜暴富。<br/>  “也不知道这东西有没有保质期。”她把瓶子举在窗前，对着它自言自语，从医疗室里凉冰把这个麻烦丢过来之后，季节已近变换了三次，这瓶魔药在放了将近十个月后是否还能正操发挥效力，蔷薇不清楚，也不打算去问它的制作者——不如说，她从来没告诉过凉冰自己是怎么处理这瓶药水的，对方也没提起过，但看凉冰的样子，似乎是笃定蔷薇没有扔掉它。<br/>  行吧，她也确实是把烫手山芋留了下来，并且还在今天从箱子里翻出来它后鬼使神差地带来了图书馆，但她并没有想喝下去的愿望，完全没有，蔷薇也不知道自己在纠结什么，也许只是这个“小礼物”过于美丽——无论是它的色泽还是外在的容器，都完美得像件艺术品，蔷薇只是舍不得让它和垃圾躺在一起而已——只是这样而已。<br/>  空旷的过道响起了脚步声，蔷薇将瓶子收进口袋，中午基本上没有人会来图书馆，更何况她挑选的是如此偏僻的角落——来者只可能是发出邀约的那位女级长。<br/>  “新学年的课程感觉如何？”凉冰坐上隔壁的位置，假装没有看到女孩掩藏物品的动作，她的样子还是一向的漫不经心，但眼神却透着明快的喜悦——自从蔷薇认同了莫甘娜某些离经叛道的学术之后，这位女巫每次见到格兰芬多的红发追球手时，总会拿那双笑意盈盈的眼睛注视着对方。<br/>  蔷薇被那笑容闪得眼前一花，略有些不自在的挪动了下脖子：“也没什么，都是老样子。”<br/>  凉冰早就习惯杜蔷薇这副别扭劲儿了，她扫了眼桌上摊开的课本和论文，自作主张就把写了一半的羊皮纸拉来自己面前：“恩？你已经上过保护神奇动物课了？看样子这门新课你还挺失望的？”<br/>  提起这个蔷薇就有气无力：“是啊，我没想过食尸鬼在巫师界里会被归类于宠物一类，危险等级竟还不如一只伤心虫。”<br/>  说完她就翻了个白眼，凉冰不解地看着她：“那不然呢？食尸鬼除了瞎哼哼外还有哪点能困扰到人类？”<br/>  蔷薇的失落是纯血巫师所不能理解的，他们怎么会知道在麻瓜的世界里食尸鬼究竟火爆到什么程度，在各种作品里它们被刻画成残暴嗜血能力超群的强大种族——而不是在课堂上被告知的这些只会躲在阁楼谷仓里吃吃飞蛾蜘蛛的乏味生物——蔷薇只能撇撇手：“算了，说了你也不懂。”<br/>  “那就说点咱们都能懂的，”凉冰没做纠缠就翻篇了，她今天另有目的，蔷薇看到她突然笑得神秘兮兮地，像是在献宝，“明天晚餐后到湖边找我，我带你去看个东西，保管有意思。”<br/>  她像是瞧准了蔷薇一定会感兴趣似的，除此之外便什么都不肯透漏了，偏偏蔷薇就真被她钓上钩了——在挣扎了一天一夜后红发女孩还是败给了自己的好奇心——第二天的晚间，当夜幕刚刚降临，天色尚未暗透，蔷薇悄然溜出城堡，她趁着仅有的微光来到黑湖边，那颗最高的毛榉树下已经有一个身影在静静等候。<br/>  “所以你要给我看什么？”蔷薇抱起手臂，想让自己显得没那么在意，凉冰把女孩的口不由心看在眼里，她无比自然地牵过了人家的手，带着对方施然前行：“跟我来。”<br/>  不知道凉冰是不是对待别人也这么喜欢肢体接触，反正和这个女级长见面，十次有九次这人都会自来熟地粘过来，让蔷薇招架不能——还好只是走了几步，她的手就被放开了，蔷薇暗自松了一口气，她们沿着湖边一直走，十几分钟后蔷薇再也无法压下心中的疑惑：“等等，我们这是要去禁林？”<br/>  “是啊，你才发现吗？”凉冰的眨眼带着一丝狡黠，然后蔷薇就站住不动了：“校规说了不能进入禁林。”<br/>  “校规还说天黑后不能走出城堡呢，”凉冰完全没有级长应有的自觉，她压根没把带头违规当成心理负担，反倒加快脚步冲蔷薇勾勾手，“快点，我们要先找好位置藏起来——你不想错过独角兽的求偶舞吧。”  <br/>  好吧，这根胡萝卜实在过于诱人，蔷薇瞬间就被吊着走了，不如说她积极主动，潜进了林区深处的脚步比凉冰都着急。<br/> 连成年巫师都无法抵抗得住独角兽求偶舞的诱惑，一个刚刚三年级小女巫怎么可能拒绝得了呢。</p><p> 她们在那块据说是早就踩好点的空地旁守候了三个小时，除了偶尔的虫鸣和夜鸟的啼叫外一无所获，临近午夜时分，红发女孩的耐心终于耗尽：“你真确定会在今晚？”<br/>  “那当然，我观察这对独角兽快有半年了，它们已经完成了接触期就差举行最后一步仪式，独角兽会在满月时求偶，我算过了就是这个月，你再看今晚月亮那么圆，错不了。”<br/>  “你没事跑来观察独角兽干嘛？”蔷薇疑问出声，就被一声“嘘”打断，凉冰把手指轻轻竖在唇边：“它们要来了——”<br/>  月光从树叶的间隙洒落，起初四周依然悄无声息，然而渐渐的，蔷薇听到有踏过草地的蹄声从远处徐徐接近，那声音不止一处，而是从东西两方同时传来，两旁树丛簌簌作响的声音越来越近，终于，她的眼中映入两抹银光——它们像是月辉的精灵，驰骋过森林两头，相会于浸满银光的空地之中，初时它们只是缓慢地围着对方踱步，像是在打招呼又像是在确认彼此的存在，接着古老的爱曲开始在夜色中流淌，蔷薇觉得自己窥见了一场瑰秘的表演——雄性的独角兽踏出繁复优雅的舞步，它像一个绅士对心仪的淑女展开温情的追求，轻嘶伴着时而甩动的长长鬃毛，舞姿翩迁，继而它又垂下高傲的头颅，倾侧锋利的独角，像是害怕尖角的锐光唐突心仪的淑女，淑女的礼仪也不遑多让，它屈下前膝同样让尖角指向别方，这对美丽的生物彼此邀约，互相靠近，它们换上了一支共舞曲，以轻柔的跳跃环绕过空地，月色交织了它们的毛发，让依偎的身影愈加梦幻华丽，月痴兽们被美妙的舞蹈引出洞穴，这些腼腆的小生灵们加入了舞会，你无法给出绝对的判断——是那跃动的银白爱侣步伐更迷人，还是星星点点闪烁着的宾客们舞姿略胜一筹——但主角毫无疑问还是那对新婚夫妇，它们的奔跑由慢加急，随爱意激昂，又转而渐歇，回返温馨亲昵，它们终于来到了空地中央，雌性的独角兽矜持站定，她的爱侣抬起前蹄——<br/>  “接下来的就不适合让未成年巫师观看了。”蔷薇眼前一黑，身边的人用手掌遮住了她的视线，几乎是贴着她的耳朵在说话，蔷薇条件反射地躲了躲，凉冰不以为意，她拽拽女孩的袖子，两人开始小心翼翼地退离，注意着不发出任何声响，直到站在城堡的大门前，蔷薇的脑袋才从激荡中冷静下来——这个时间里，如果让任何一个巡夜的教授逮到她就完蛋了。<br/>  然而凉冰映照在星光下的脸庞自信满满：“放心吧，如果遇到了别人，我就说是拖着你在整理历届学生的遗留物品，谁让级长的杂活多呢。”<br/> 级长比普通学生多拥有一些特权，比如在夜间的城堡走动之类的，而由级长护送回寝室的学生，纵使是费尔奇也只能不甘地多抱怨几声，蔷薇放松了下来，可惜这样的好心情也只维持到她爬进拱洞前——她们没有在走廊内撞见任何人，于是在胖夫人画像前愉快地分道扬镳，可谁也料不到格兰芬多的公共休息室里竟然还有人待着没去睡觉——凯莎不知为何坐在壁炉旁的沙发上沉思，听到动静后抬眼看了过来。<br/>  境况过于惨烈，若说整个学校里谁最不买凉冰的账，除了她亲姐姐凯莎外没有别的选项，凉冰那套说辞可糊弄不了现任的女学生会主席，没让凯莎当场抓住蔷薇和凉冰站在一起，大概已经是梅林对蔷薇多大的眷顾了。<br/>  “三年级生，”凯莎托腮打量着显然违反校规的迟归者，“——杜蔷薇，我应该没有叫错吧。”<br/>  蔷薇不确定凯莎还记不记去年自己撞见过她和凉冰的对撕，但老实说，这算是蔷薇第一次和学院的正义女王面对面，她深吸了一口气让自己镇定下来：“是，没错。”<br/> “说吧，为什么这么晚才回到宿舍。”<br/>  凯莎留够了充足的准备时间，好让对方编造出不是那么蹩脚的借口——她一向如此，给予违规学生辩解的机会，虽然她的审判并不依靠这些说辞，公正仁慈是她倡导的原则，有趣的是，今天遇到的这个红发小女孩并没有为自己辩解，只是绷紧了嘴巴保持沉默，但这不妨碍她即将采取的措施：“抬起你的眼睛。”<br/>  蔷薇不明所以地照做了，她只是刚把目光与凯莎对上，便觉得脑内一阵搅动，那感觉，似乎是有人在翻看她的记忆——“你干什么！”她奋力挣脱开凯莎的视线，踉跄扶上身旁的桌子，怒不可遏地侧过脸低吼。<br/>  沙发传来一声吱呀，接着是缓慢的踱步，再然后蔷薇眼角视线中出现了一双鞋尖：“我竟然疏忽到，让莫甘娜的堕落渗入了格兰芬多的内部。”<br/>  “是不是但凡不合你的意，在你眼里都是堕落！”<br/>  对方霸道无礼的行为和话中毫不掩饰的厌恶融掉了蔷薇那根名为理智的弦，正义女王又怎么了，女学生会主席的权限可管不到她的脑子里！认同凉冰的观点也好，和凉冰交朋友也罢，这都是她杜蔷薇自己的判断，轮不到别人指手画脚！<br/>  凯莎发出一声轻笑，像是被来自学院内部难得的顶撞逗乐了：“你叛逆的勇气倒是很有格兰芬多的风采——但错误就是错误，我不会容许邪恶继续在我脚下蔓延。”<br/>  她应该是用了一个无声咒，因为蔷薇感到自己的口袋忽然一动，多亏了她身为追球手的敏捷，装载着魔药的小瓶子在飞出口袋的瞬间被她死死地抓了回去，那个水晶瓶在她的手里剧烈挣扎想要飞往召唤自己的金发女生身边——该死，蔷薇心中咒骂，与凯莎的飞来咒做着抗衡，她穿的还是昨天的袍子，竟然忘了把凉冰给的魔药锁回箱子里去，这东西一旦被凯莎收缴，绝对逃不过被销毁的命运，蔷薇咬牙。<br/>  “它没写在霍格沃茨的违禁物品名单中吧！”<br/>  的确没有，莫甘娜限量制作的三无产品都没几个人知晓，当然跑不到那张名单上去，但这证明不了它的无害——蔷薇感到自己快抓不住瓶身了，对于她的狡辩凯莎只是微微抬动眉毛，连嘴唇都懒得挪动一下，蔷薇咬紧了牙关，她不甘心自己的东西被这样夺走，凉冰既然把东西给了她，那该怎么处理只能由她自己决定，而不是被别人决定——<br/>  “就算你今天没收了它，我明天照样可以问凉冰再要！”<br/>  算不上口不择言，这是蔷薇此刻的真实想法，她是觉得这瓶药水很麻烦没有错，但犹豫也是自己的权利，如果有人妄图强硬剥夺，那她就偏要抗衡到底——她的眼睛在这样对凯莎说着。<br/>  她甚至已经做好了准备，就算将瓶子捏碎毁掉也不让它落到凯莎手里——水晶瓶的颤动停止了，它恢复乖巧，安静地窝在女孩手中，再也没有不受控制的迹象，蔷薇把它按回口袋底部，悄悄摸上旁边的魔杖，这才注意到自己的手心已经布满冷汗，她在那双能读取人类想法的眼睛前毫不退让——女学生会主席的嘴角抿出危险的弧度，仿佛经历了一个世纪的死寂后，才吐出清晰而平缓的几个字：“你和她一样顽固。”<br/>  蔷薇以为会接到正义女王的审判，然而对方只是忽然转身回到了沙发上——空气随之一松，但蔷薇的指尖没有离开魔杖，视线内的女学生会主席优雅地在沙发上叠起双腿：“我不反对学生拥有自己的思考，虽然你的结论确实令人失望——凉冰很擅长用人格魅力征服自己选中的对象，她远比你以为的要危险，在你被她彻底蛊惑之前，不防想一想，她为什么会锁定一对独角兽的踪迹长达半年之久——莫甘娜从不做无用功，这点你也需要考虑清楚。”<br/>  这番话中隐隐透漏出的信息让蔷薇不安，她尚不及深思其意，就被告知可以去睡觉了，蔷薇只能抱着一团迷雾爬回了自己的四柱床，还好一晚的奔波让十三岁的女孩十分困倦，她只在枕间翻转了三次就进入了梦乡。<br/>  她以为自己就这么被放过了，然而第二天在早餐时收到的禁闭通知告诉了蔷薇她过于天真——凯莎没有提及那瓶魔药，但红发的格兰芬多三年级生违反校规半夜游荡且进出禁林，这板上钉钉的双重罪行足够让她吃上两个月的禁闭处罚。<br/>  蕾娜比被罚的当事人表现得还要气愤，不过她的怒气是冲着自己的追球手去的——新一年的魁地奇校赛11月就要开始，杜蔷薇竟然把自己的一半时间都折腾进罚抄宗卷里去了，这让求胜心切的魁地奇队长无法忍受，但处罚是女学生会主席开出来的，蕾娜臭骂完蔷薇后只好认命地尽力压榨她剩余的空闲时间用来训练，所以掐指一算，蔷薇已有半个多月没和凉冰说上话了——女级长倒是用猫头鹰给她送过纸条，可天天累到回宿舍倒头就睡的蔷薇能拼出零星几个字的回复已经算是不错的了。<br/>  她从能把人埋住的宗卷堆里抬起头，活动着有些僵硬的手指，同时也给酸痛的颈椎放个假。<br/>  霍格沃茨的禁闭内容针对巫师量身定制，无法依赖魔法且保证枯燥乏味，务必使犯错者用身体牢记教训，这招跟她小学时老师罚人抄写单词似的，怎么天底下的学生都逃不过相似命运呢。<br/>  档案室的门被人从外推开，蔷薇以为是巡夜的教授或者费尔奇——他们会在路过时偶尔查看一下，监督她是否有在好好接受禁闭——她没想到会看见凉冰。<br/>  禁林的事凯莎没有揭发凉冰，对此凉冰的解读是“凯莎不希望让人知道她眼皮底下的格兰芬多里有人和莫甘娜走得太近，更何况这人还是拥有一定影响力的校队明星。”<br/>  虽然凉冰躲过一劫，但蔷薇认为她不该再去挑战她姐姐的底线，最起码近期内老实做人是正确的选择——凯莎大概正巴不得凉冰做出些小动作撞到自己手里，比如大半夜的竟胆敢把同院的学生带出寝室晃荡之类的——蔷薇看到跟着闪进房间的黑风再次愣住。<br/>  在她问出口前，凉冰先一步要走了她的一小撮头发，接着蔷薇就目瞪口呆地看着黑风喝下放入了她头发的魔药，在房间里变成了另一个活生生的“杜蔷薇”，凉冰挥挥魔杖，那件属于拉文克劳五年级男生的袍子就在缩小咒下变得尺寸合体，再没有一丝违和的迹象。<br/>  “……这是复方汤剂？”纵使复方汤剂的配方在禁书区里才能找到，但不妨碍它的大名在学生当中广为流传，尤其是它曾多次出现在救世主为人津津乐道的校园冒险故事中，有哪个青少年会对传说中的变身魔药不感兴趣呢？蔷薇就旁听过高年级生的闲聊，据说其配方极为复杂，成分用料也不太易得——不过这显然对凉冰构不成困难，从她出手阔绰的行径来看，这玩意儿她应该还有一大堆，否则蔷薇怎么会听到这样的计划——“以后每天就由黑风代替你来抄宗卷，放心吧，模仿笔迹对他来说只是小菜一碟，保证连凯莎亲自检查都瞧不出破绽来。”<br/>  黑风冲蔷薇露齿嘿嘿一笑，这表情在他自己脸上没什么问题，但他如今用的是杜蔷薇的脸，问题就大了——蔷薇辣眼睛地移开了目光：“你确定他行？那我呢，我该干什么？”<br/>  凉冰一个眼神扔给自己的小弟，黑风立马收敛了表情，换上杜氏特有的臭脸拿起鹅毛笔端直了腰板开始抄写，那皱眉的模样，还真把本尊学了个十成十。<br/>  行吧，这下蔷薇也没什么话好说的了，凉冰冲她勾勾手，从口袋里拿出一张羊皮纸，蔷薇凑过去端详，只见那是一张地图，详尽描绘了霍格沃茨的每一处角落，上面还有一些标注了人名的小黑点在走动。<br/>  “听说波特家有一张叫做活点地图的传家宝，我三年级的时候一时好玩学着做了一个，没想到现在用上了，”凉冰弹弹手里的地图，头顶着凯莎名字的小点在格兰芬多女生寝室里待着，旁边是她的好友鹤熙，“啧，上次要想起来把它带上，你也不至于被凯莎那个碧池抓到。”<br/>  如果波特家的孩子看到了这张地图，一定要流出羡慕的泪水，他们家的传家宝与这个山寨货一比，犹如铜纳特遇见了金加隆，凉冰不愧出身于梅洛家族，这个家族古老的血统就不用说了，另一个特点自然是有钱，作为有钱人家的孩子，凉冰被财大气粗培养出的艺术功底自然是一流的，她的地图线条优美，有着一种巴洛克式的豪华浪漫之风，又充满了空间感和立体感，甚至如果你把某个局部点开放大，会发现她的笔触细致到连柱子上的浮雕都不放过——比如说她们现在站着的城堡东侧六楼走廊，这条走廊如今被称为“沼泽走廊”，弗立维教授为了纪念当年韦斯莱家双胞胎那了不起的恶作剧，特地把他们的杰作在窗户底下保留了一小块，还用绳子圈了起来——凉冰竟然把那几根绳子都还原得惟妙惟肖，但她大半夜的就带自己来看一块沼泽？<br/>  此时大约快到十点，夏季晴爽的月光显得微蓝，它们从窗外静静照入，让凉冰笼罩一层浮光，她像是要把旅人引入仙境花园的精灵，在夜色中悄悄私语：“你知道有求必应屋吗？”<br/>  “！”蔷薇的心骤然狂跳，她极力克制自己的声调，“可它不是早被烧毁了吗？”<br/>  谁都知道这座城堡里最神秘有趣的房间已在1998年的霍格沃茨保卫战中焚烧殆尽，从那之后人们再也没能打开过它，后来入学的孩子们只能艳羡地听着传奇，幻想着如果它还存在，自己想要拥有怎样的房间——蔷薇也没能免俗，她预期中的房间应该被加施了扩展咒，有着高高的天花板和宽广无障碍的大厅，好让她能在里面辗转腾挪，当然了，那里一定还有一把特制的飞天扫帚，它会涂着金属色泽黑红相间的喷漆，飞起来迅捷果决像风般呼呼作响，就像她小时候梦想拥有的机车一样——这话她没好意思跟凉冰讲，但凉冰怎么会看不出女孩的惊喜期待，她扬扬眉毛：“哪能那么容易就没了，就不能让人家养养伤搬个家吗？从我入学起就不相信它会真的消失，所以就一处一处挨个找，你看，这不让我在第三年给逮到了么——人家的入口现在在这块沼泽上。”<br/>  凉冰的表情应该就叫做“等夸”，蔷薇选择性眼盲：“那怎么进去啊？直接踩进去还是像过去那样转三圈？”<br/>  “都得来一遍。”没等来夸奖的凉冰没滋没味地在沼泽前绕了三圈，身体力行向女孩展示开门技巧——沼泽周围的绳子消失了，除此以外看上去倒没什么变化。<br/>  “百闻不如一见，走，进去瞧瞧。”<br/>  被牵起了手，蔷薇跟着把脚放进沼泽，等足底的淤泥开始凹陷她才想起另一件重要的事情：“诶，你要的是什么样的房间啊？”<br/>  ——“能练习大脑封闭术的地方。”<br/>  四周骤然一亮，上一秒踩进的沼泽仿佛她的幻觉，蔷薇的鞋边甚至都还是干净的——但她又确实身处在一间从未见过的咖啡厅内，房间中央摆设的是一张双人卡座，桌面上还放了一瓶花，不远处靠墙的地方是个吧台，上面有咖啡机和各色咖啡豆，而临卡座的落地柜上摆满了书籍，走近了一一浏览过去，发现都是有关于大脑与精神的魔法著作。<br/>  “原来你喜欢喝咖啡啊。”凉冰拉开椅子坐下，端起桌上磨好的咖啡啜饮了一口，“恩，品味不错。”<br/>  “啊？为什么是我喜欢？”蔷薇从书架边回头，明明房间是凉冰要来的。<br/>  黑发的女生手撑在下巴上，拿眼睛给了女孩一个wink：“因为我跟它还说了啊——装修要按‘蔷薇喜欢的’来。”<br/>  那怎么没多出把飞天扫帚——不是，蔷薇猛然反应过来，这人竟然靠有求必应屋打探了自己的喜好，难怪进来前她的眼睛亮晶晶贼兮兮的——蔷薇又忍不住庆幸那把梦幻臭屁的飞天扫帚没被变出来。<br/>  “所以我们要怎么学？”她若无其事地坐上凉冰对面的椅子，全当并不在意对方的骚操作。<br/>  女级长修长的食指撑在咖啡勺的柄端，懒洋洋地左右晃动，咖啡随之荡起浅纹：“你知道凯莎对你用的是摄神取念吧？”<br/>  “知道，我查过，也知道要对付它只能学习大脑封闭术——”<br/>  “——或者不看她的眼睛，”凉冰从鼻腔里哼笑，“我在三年级前只能靠这招躲过她的读取，后来多亏了我聪明，一个暑假就自学成才了，不过这碧池近两年来也功力见长——蔷薇，你有信心能把脑子封闭到让她钻不开洞吗？”<br/>  有信心吗？蔷薇不清楚，但她知道被别人随意翻看记忆是种何等屈辱的感受，杜蔷薇骄傲的自尊让她再难再苦要也咬牙坚持下来——即使是需要向凉冰摊开自己的大脑。是的，为了练习，她不得不让凉冰不断向自己施展摄神取念，对方倒是好心建议她可以把不想被看到的记忆拿容器先装起来，但蔷薇拒绝了，她没什么羞于见人的记忆需要被藏着掖着。<br/>  于是凉冰看到了一个小丫头从小在院里疯跑，把敢嘲笑她没妈的小孩揍得哇哇乱叫，又看到了大一点后她开始跟自己老爸顶嘴，男人说一句她回一句，句句能噎死她爸，再到后来，纯血的女级长终于见识到了麻瓜们的染发技术——12岁的小女巫学会了自己染发，用鲜艳绯红的发色成功闪瞎老爸的双眼——凉冰看得伏案咯咯大笑，回应她的是对方信手拈来的冷漠臭脸。<br/>  好消息是，经过将近一个月的练习，蔷薇有了可喜的进步，她的大脑封闭术成功率达到了百分之八十，但这还不行，凉冰告诉她，凯莎在摄神取念上是个天才，那强大的魔力可以轻而易举击溃她不牢靠的防御——“你必须让自己的封闭术就像呼吸一样自然，否则到了凯莎面前，你连百分之一的侥幸都没有。”<br/>  蔷薇表示明白，她继续努力，可奇怪的是，练习没有丝毫松懈，进展却在一星期后突然停滞不前，又过了十多天，为期两个月的禁闭眼看就要结束，蔷薇的训练成果依然还在原地打转，没有了禁闭的借口她还怎么理所当然地每天晚归，更别提魁地奇比赛也要开始了。<br/>  蔷薇烦躁地合上手中的书，这是有求必应屋提供的相关书籍，她试图从上面寻求一些有助于进步的知识，然而每本书都在强调情绪的重要性——“你首先应当做到的是排除一切杂念”——如果真能做到她干嘛还会在这里鬼打墙。<br/>  蔷薇并非真的完全不明白原因，有那么几次，当蔷薇进入比较理想的状态时，凯莎的声音会突兀地出现在她的脑海——“莫甘娜从不做无用功”——然后，施术就会毫无悬念地失败，这念头闪得太快，以至于凉冰都没有发现，可她的心却日益蒙灰。<br/>  今天凉冰来得有点晚，等她出现在咖啡厅的入口时，蔷薇眼尖地发现她的右手缠着一层绷带——“你手怎么了？”<br/>  “受了点小伤，没大碍，明天就好了。”凉冰完全不当回事的样子，随意地在自己的位置上坐下，她瞧瞧桌上摆的一摞书，“呦，看书呢，不过这几本应该帮不到你，我记得——”<br/>  “你怎么受的伤？”蔷薇皱眉打断了她，普通的伤凉冰自己念道咒语就好了，连疤都不会留，能让她包上绷带的就不可能是小伤，蔷薇不得不想得更多——凉冰一直都在进行着危险的实验，蔷薇虽然没有亲眼见过，但她知道这是事实。<br/>  “你碰了什么不该碰的东西吗？”<br/>  凉冰本来像是没骨头一样软趴趴地斜倚在靠背上，闻言缓缓抬头，她仍旧侧着脸，透过黑发传来的眼神若有所思晦暗不明，蔷薇觉得眼前的人又变成了莫甘娜——那是凉冰久违的傲慢：“蔷薇，我没有禁忌，这世上对我来说从不存在不该碰的东西，只有值和不值之分。”<br/>  “所以受伤对你来说是值得的？”莫甘娜让她不快，但她知道自己咄咄逼人的模样也讨喜不到哪里去，对面的未来大魔头笑了笑，抬起右手随意打量了一眼：“如果回报真值得的话，那牺牲掉一条胳膊都没什么——”<br/>  “——你！”<br/>  “不过这次的确是个意外，我没有做什么实验，我保证。”那人忽地收敛了气势，语气诚恳地让炸毛的红发女孩措手不及，她的质问被堵在嘴里——蔷薇不怕硬碰硬，却拿别人的服软没招，凉冰果然狡猾，擅于拿捏人心。<br/>  “她远比你以为的要危险。”<br/>  又一次，凯莎的话不受控制地蹿进脑海，把今晚的训练搅得一团糟，两个小时过去了，蔷薇连一次成功的施术都没做到，凉冰为她递上了巧克力，女孩机械地咀嚼着，让人怀疑她到底能不能尝出来味道。<br/>  “再来！”蔷薇把空了的包装纸揉成一团，要求继续，但女级长这次并没有响应她，而是沉思后说道：“我看今晚还是就到这里吧。”<br/>  “为什么！”<br/>  “你心浮气躁，再试多少次都没有用。”<br/>  凉冰说的是事实，但这个事实蔷薇听不进去，她坚持地看着对方：“这次一定可以。”<br/>  “蔷薇，你有办法摒除杂念吗？你看，你自己也知道不能。放空大脑是基础中的基础，做不到的话后面的一切都不用再提。”<br/>  你今晚不适合练习，她说完站起身打算向外走去，但袖子上的牵扯让她停了下来，女级长回头，只看到一颗倔强的红色后脑勺，女孩的语气和她抓着凉冰袖子的手一样固执：“最后一次，之后你想走就走。”<br/>  这翻涌在心中的情绪是什么，它比愤怒无力，比悲伤激昂，如果要去细思的话，大概是不甘和难堪的混合体——杜蔷薇无疑是骄傲的，她总是同龄人中能力最超群的那一个，同级里来自古老家族的纯血巫师也没能比她更优秀，不如说连很多高级年生都在她面前自愧不如，所以未来黑魔王对她表现出青睐时，蔷薇也只是略微惊讶又觉得理所当然，然而今天凉冰只是扔给了她一个背影，并没有表现出丝毫的失望与否定，她却觉得不堪忍受。<br/>  这样的想法不能让凉冰看到，决不能——当摄神取念向这块晦涩的区域探出它的触角时，蔷薇死死将自己包裹住，她做出的反抗比以往的任何一次都要强烈，以至于下意识地念出了救世主故事里那道万能的对敌咒语——“除你武器！”<br/>  “不是每个人都生来强大，凯莎！光靠普通的咒语护不住他们的命！”——画面在她眼前飞旋，声音于耳中嗡嗡作响，这是什么，她看到了从前的凉冰和凯莎在争执？个子小小的凉冰还是褐色的头发，那让她看上去像个乖巧的小女孩，虽然她脸上的表情完全与温驯无关，而更青稚一点的凯莎倒是在当年就已具备如今的盛气凌人。<br/>  “我会守护住应有的秩序。”<br/>  “你护不住所有人，等他们被黑巫师拿着凌厉上好几倍的咒语杀死时，你再赶到也迟了！”<br/>  “所以呢，你就要鼓动人们去学习黑魔法，进行你所谓的进化吗？”<br/>  “邓布利多能让伏地魔忌惮几十年，难道只是因为他后来展现的那些善良魔法吗？——别告诉我你不知道他曾经做过的研究！”<br/>  “可你又如何证明，最终你会成为邓布利多还是第二个伏地魔！”<br/>  争吵的女孩们变成旋转的色彩，画面再次停顿时，出现在蔷薇面前的已是长大的凉冰，具体来说应该是今年夏天时的凉冰，因为她听到黑发的女生对着出现在壁炉中的那张猥琐脸庞说道：“说吧，前男学生会主席找我有何贵干？”那个“前”字咬得死死的，像是强调对方已是昨日黄花。<br/>  华烨倒是没把整个人传送过来，只有他的脑袋在绿色的火焰里左右摇摆，他的油腔滑调和蔷薇记忆中的一模一样：“真无情啊凉冰，怎么说我也是差点成为你姐夫的人——”<br/>  “噗——”凉冰嗤笑着把左腿换到右腿上架着，“是被凯莎拒绝了十几回的人吧，难不成你还出现了错觉以为自己得到过机会？”<br/>  华烨认栽地点头：“行，我们不提这茬儿，就提现在吧——合作的事儿你考虑得怎么样？愿不愿意给凯莎使绊子你倒是表个态。”<br/>  “我？”凉冰玩味地把玩着指尖，“我嘛，当然是——”<br/>  她没有听到后续，一股大力把蔷薇从凉冰的记忆中掀了出去，然后就面对上记忆主人的复杂目光，她等着凉冰发怒，然而黑发的女级长却只是垂下了眼帘，片刻后便重新对她露出微笑：“挺有趣，你没有除掉我的魔杖，倒是反噬了我的咒语。”<br/>  “我——”<br/>  “这算是一种进步，看来我们今晚不至于一无所获，挺好的，不错。”<br/>  “你——”<br/>  “——不过咱们之前也说了，这是最后一次，今晚的训练到此结束，你该回去休息了。” <br/>  凉冰的语气不容拒绝。<br/>  你有没有答应华烨的合作，又或者，如今的你想成为的是邓布利多还是伏地魔？——无论是哪一句，她都没能在踏出有求必应屋前问出口。</p><p>  禁闭结束后，蔷薇恢复了平日的作息，她没有了正当理由可以在宵禁后回到宿舍，魁地奇赛季的到来也让她无精力去顾及课余外的事情，好胜心强烈的蕾娜恨不得把自己的每个队员都锁死在训练场上，所以眨眼间，蔷薇发现圣诞节已翩然而至，而她和凉冰私下里的课程，仅仅进行了屈指可数的几次而已，好吧，连三次都超不过。<br/>  她将缘故推脱于是自己实在太忙，但她其实心知肚明，依靠凉冰给的活点地图，自己完全可以在夜里偷溜进有求必应屋，不能说每天，不过至少一星期抽出二次空是可以的——可她只是放任着自己的大脑封闭术停留在不尴不尬的境地，任时光悄悄溜过——有时临睡前她会拿出那张地图，默默望着上面名为凉冰的小点在拉文克劳塔中安静休息，杜蔷薇连自己都瞒不过的借口，以智慧著称的拉文克劳又怎么会看不穿，凉冰却和她保持了一致的默契，对女孩的躲避只字不言。<br/>  女级长的微妙态度也许是出自那次始料不及的反向读取，不过蔷薇的情况比之要再多一点——那晚回到宿舍后她做了一个梦，梦里她看到了未来的世界，彼时到处充斥着争斗，得到进化的巫师高呼自由，崇尚弱肉强食，人间满是疮痍，不只是巫师界，麻瓜们也在劫难中苦苦哀嚎，而造成的这一切的就是莫甘娜，她用着恶魔的面容君临天下，淡蓝色的非人瞳孔注视着蔷薇，嘴角勾起微笑——蔷薇满头大汗地醒来，望着自己的帷幔顶熬到了天亮。<br/>  她试图说服自己这只是个梦，凉冰没有那么混蛋，另一个分裂出来的意识却拉扯着她——你又了解凉冰多少？<br/>  凉冰主动靠进的她，死乞白赖塞过来一瓶魔药要求交朋友，也不管对方有多困扰。<br/>  凉冰巧笑嫣然，漂亮的脸蛋搭配着桃花眼，走到哪里都是人群中最闪亮的焦点。<br/>  凉冰智慧优雅，再难的魔咒到她手里都能一蹴而就，而她掌握的知识可以解答出蔷薇所有心血来潮的疑问。<br/>  凉冰也没少犯二，她会和小自己三岁的低年级生斗嘴，斗赢了还得意洋洋，一脸的幼稚。<br/>  凉冰……凉冰就是莫甘娜，巫师界盛传的未来黑魔王，簇拥者无数，自由堕落，百无禁忌，危险又致命。<br/>  终于她意识到自己擅自在心中划分了区域，一边是自己认识的那个凉冰，另一边只是从人们口中听来的莫甘娜，她愿意和凉冰交朋友，却抵触从她身上展现出的关于后者的蛛丝马迹。<br/>  所以她才会在猜到凉冰可能又在进行未知的危险活动后烦躁难安，想到凉冰也许已和华烨联手准备制造阴谋会做起噩梦，而梦境的内容，她甚至无法认为那只是个梦——因为杜蔷薇并不知晓莫甘娜想要的到底是怎样的未来。<br/>  你如今想成为的是邓布利多，还是伏地魔？<br/>  诚然蔷薇可以直接找本人当面质问，但就像当晚她没有问出口一样，之后她也依旧保持缄默，可能是因为不想听到谎言或者令人失望的答案吧，也可能是，拉文克劳的女级长也在躲着她——今年的圣诞节凉冰没有留校，明明早些时候她们计划过要利用这段空闲的时间尝试修复五楼大镜子后面的那条密道（凉冰在一次练习中提到粘合咒搭配修复咒应该能让它恢复原样），可假期第一天蔷薇醒来，在床头的礼物堆中找到了凉冰的包裹，附在里面的贺卡告知她对方圣诞节临时有事无法待在学校——实话说蔷薇是松了口气的，在没有学业和校队训练的这段时间里，她实在头疼要如何避开大脑封闭术课的重启。<br/>  随着情绪松懈而来的也有失落，但比起让凉冰察觉她的烦恼，蔷薇觉得如此处理也不错，这是逃避，她知道，她瞧不上葛小伦在赛场上的临阵退缩，结果自己的懦夫行径也比他好不到哪去。<br/>  那句话是怎么说的来着——逃避可耻但有用，它给予的解脱让人上瘾，至少蔷薇暂时不用去想今后是否要和凉冰划清界限了——她的下学期都沉浸在这种奇妙的轻松感中。<br/>  日子好像回到了过去，凉冰有时会在图书馆内和女孩不期而遇，指导她完成作业，她们对有求必应屋绝口不提，共享友好而短暂的相处时光，更多的时候，蔷薇从礼堂长长的餐桌望向拉文克劳的方向，一边安静注视着黑发女生被她的崇拜者们所包围，一边伸手接过琪琳递来的吐司。<br/>  挺好，她觉得这样挺好，自己和凉冰本就待在两个世界，保持距离对大家都好。<br/>  下半学年，大家的生活都有了微妙的变化，大概是踏入了青春期的门槛，蔷薇周围的人们突然冒起了粉色的泡泡——蕾娜和程耀文这对冤家在一场狗血的大争吵之后竟然跌破所有人眼镜地完成了和解、拥抱、在一起三部曲，剧情转换之迅速令旁观者目瞪口呆——赵信那小子走了狗屎运，被四年级的学霸炙心看上，两人谈起了腻腻歪歪的姐弟恋——同样走狗屎运的还有葛小伦，他更猛，五年级女级长彦不知道为何对他青眼有加，老是跑来撩拨这小屁孩儿，然而葛小伦特没眼力劲儿，也不管人多人少天天嚷嚷着自己的这颗心对蔷薇忠贞不二——蔷薇连白眼都没给他就走开了。<br/>  后来她有过思考，如果不是遇上了那场校园凌霸，自己会不会和凉冰就此作为两条平行线，各自奔向不同的终点——那是期末考试周，蔷薇精疲力竭地从变形术考场里出来，脑子里还在回想自己刚才用羽毛笔变出的蜥蜴——它尾巴是不是稍微短了点？<br/>  葛小伦在稍后一点的距离跟人抱怨他的蜥蜴身上支棱着三根白毛不知道会被扣几分，蔷薇加快脚步转过了拐角，她可不愿让葛小伦借着考试的话题前来搭讪——她快速掀开墙上的挂毯，选择了那条通往五楼的捷径，于是，从通道出来后，她目睹了眼前的一幕——苏马利和他学院的两个男生把一个赫奇帕奇的女生堵在走廊上，那女生梳着一条辫子，胆怯地将书包护在胸口，能看出来围着她的男生们是想把它从女生手里抢走。<br/>  “这是鹤熙借给我的笔记，她知道后不会放过你们的！”<br/>  “鹤熙，哼！”苏马利用魔杖挑起女生的下巴，“她端着脸时是挺吓人的，不过她再厉害，不还是让我强吻到手了吗——”他句尾轻浮地上扬，让身后的两个跟班发出不怀好意的窃笑，女生愤怒拍开他的魔杖，显然苏马利不喜欢她的反抗，下一秒他毫不犹豫对女生喊出了恶咒——咒语被另一道光芒打偏击中在墙上，那片墙壁瞬间闪着不详的黑光。<br/>  苏马利回身，恶意满满地打量着胆敢坏他好事的格兰芬多女孩：“哦？”他轻缓侧歪着头，嘴角扯出恶劣的微笑：“三年级生也敢来多管闲事，勇气可嘉。”<br/>  男生的眼神让人发寒，那是盯着猎物的嗜血目光，换别的学生估计会吓得腿软，偏偏杜蔷薇是从不服输的那号人，她半点不相让地和高年级生对视，把苏马利发射来的咒语再次打飞。<br/>  其实决斗的时长总共不到半分钟，赫奇帕奇女生被另外两个斯莱特林男生钳制，蔷薇在接下第四道咒语后就越发感到吃力，她很优秀没错，但年龄的差距让魔咒的储备量和娴熟度都倾向于天秤的另一侧，而苏马利明显知道不少恶咒——最终她踉跄撞在一旁的铠甲上（它发出了一声痛哼），整条右臂麻木漆黑，魔杖从手指间掉落。<br/>  得胜方并没有就此罢休，苏马利和女人一样娇艳的唇瓣宛如毒蛇吐信：“华烨曾经说过，格兰芬多的学生太欠教训，不知道他看到了这一幕会不会感到满意——万刃噬神！”<br/>  很多书籍都对不可饶恕咒有过描写，蔷薇看到过其中的一部书这样形容钻心咒的——“你仿佛感到有人拿铁钻在你的骨髓中敲击，有一千个铁钩剜上你的肉皮，你可能会觉得死亡倒是解脱了”——苏马利所施的咒语并非钻心咒，蔷薇也从未听闻过，但她觉得效力与之不遑多让，区别大概只有，如今她被攻击的是神经，脆弱的大脑将不堪承受的折磨分摊给全身经络，主动制造出凌迟肌肉的痛觉——她凭着最后一丝力气扣住铠甲，不让自己难堪地倒在地上。<br/>  时间过去了多久，或许是一个世纪，又或许只是仅仅几秒，当蔷薇终于能再次看清眼前的事物时，如瀑布般的银发占据了她的视线，苏马利的声音难得带上了谨慎：“鹤熙？”<br/>  蔷薇猜测挡在自己眼前的女生表情应该很可怕，因为她余光中瞥见的另两个男生都显得噤若寒蝉。<br/>  “苏马利，我没想到你已经迫不及待地要进阿兹卡班了。”<br/>  “开个小玩笑而已，我可没有使用任何能进监狱的咒语，鹤熙，你可以检查我的魔杖。”<br/>  那是因为这条咒语还没被人发现——蔷薇用尽了剩余的所有力气咬住口腔内壁，不让自己因脑中残留的痛觉而牙齿打颤。<br/>  她说过可以拆解黑魔法，她以为适当了解就能做到防御，等到自己真切体会过后，她发现那是在空口说大话——黑魔法永远层出不穷，就算是最强效的铁甲咒也不能保证次次都能替你挡下攻击——这就是现实，杜蔷薇在挫折中认清的现实。<br/>  “不必多言，我会将今天的事情写信告诉魔法部，而凯莎的处罚明早就会送到你的餐盘边。”<br/>  鹤熙严厉命令三个肇事者离开，当苏马利的金发不在她视线中晃动后，她转身安抚了受惊的赫奇帕奇女生，接着又对蔷薇施了一道咒语——女孩的右臂恢复知觉重归白皙。<br/>  “痛觉恶咒没有什么好的解决办法，你只能等它的效力慢慢消失，我能做到的只有这些，”蔷薇觉得鹤熙的蓝眼睛像是在叹息，“——你可以回去喝杯热巧克力，它有助于你之后打起精神。”<br/>  凯莎一定把她和凉冰的事情告诉了鹤熙，因为她明显感到女生目光中的审视，蔷薇第一时间把视线断开，她怕这位凯莎的密友也精通读取之术——叹息化为了实质，鹤熙没再多言，她与留着发辫的女生离开。<br/>  一杯热巧克力的确是个良好的选择，只是蔷薇现在无暇顾及，她找回双腿的力气后第一时间冲回到寝室，掀开箱子，动静大到箱子的一角和地面磕出巨大响声，她在里面疯狂翻寻，最终从一件旧袍子里滚出了她想要的水晶瓶，接着她又抓起活点地图：“凉冰，凉冰在哪呢——”<br/>  女级长的名字出现在上草药课的温室里，蔷薇将手中的两样东西塞进口袋，刚进寝室的琪琳只来得及喊出她的名字，便看到红色的发梢从自己肩旁一闪而过，没了踪影。<br/>  现在不是考试时间，连教授们都回到了办公室休息，温室里只有黑发女生一个人的身影，她蹲在隆巴顿教授辛苦栽培的曼德拉草旁边，透明棚顶射下来的柔和光线衬托得她侧脸宁静美好，蔷薇不自觉放慢了脚步，但鞋底踩在土地上的沙沙声还是引起了凉冰的注意，她看过来的目光先是警惕而后惊讶：“蔷薇？你来这里干什么？”<br/>  “这话要我问你吧，你怎么想起来跑这儿待着了？”蔷薇觉得凉冰的眼睛有着不可思议的魔力，否则自己焦躁的心跳为何会在她的注视中逐渐恢复平静，调皮在凉冰瞳孔中跳动，她轻轻眨眨眼：“曼德拉草到了成熟期，如果我偷摘几片叶子的话，隆巴顿教授应该不至于发现。”<br/>  “啊？别人都是要根须，你倒好竟然要叶子，”蔷薇挨着她蹲下，一同打量凉冰看上的那颗倒霉草药，“不过话说回来，你材料不是挺多的吗，还需要来偷？”<br/>  凉冰那样子像是看到了什么败家子：“我的东西也不是大风刮来的啊，全是我辛辛苦苦跑各处收集的，这当然是能省一点是一点嘛。”<br/>  原来你不是富婆啊，蔷薇默默藏起心中的吐槽，她一时忘了自己找来的目的，是凉冰的下一句话提醒了她：“对了，你刚才考的是变形术吧，考得怎么样啊？”<br/>  考试的内容已经无足轻重，考试后的遭遇才是蔷薇急于倾诉的——凉冰听完她的叙述后沉默良久。<br/>  “苏马利不会得到法律的制裁，他的父亲是魔法部官员，人脉深厚，一条没被记录在案的咒语逮捕不了他。”这是她的第一句话。<br/>  “而凯莎，呵——她到月底就要毕业了，你指望她能关苏马利几天禁闭，扣分也只是挠痒痒——苏马利正是清楚这些才会肆无忌惮。”后一句让蔷薇的心情更加向谷底坠落。<br/>  鹤熙叹息的目光在她眼前闪过，银发女生也知道自己开出的是空头支票吧，所以才会神色复杂。<br/>  “凉冰，你给的魔药真能让人进化是吧，我喝下去的话，会变成什么样子？”她侧脸对着曼德拉草的叶子突兀提问，不让身旁人看到自己的表情，她现在一定很奇怪，如果给蔷薇一面镜子她大概自己都不愿直视镜中那人的模样，还好凉冰没有发现异常，她平稳的语调荡过蔷薇耳畔：“其实功效没那么玄乎，只不过是把你本有的潜力尽情挖掘出来，打个比方，如果你防御术上有天赋，那它能让你三个月内提升到三年的训练成果，然后你省出来的时间不就能研究别的了吗？挺划算的是吧。”<br/>  是挺划算，蔷薇从口袋中掏出水晶瓶，看来所有的顾忌都不存在了，那不如喝下吧，被凯莎强取记忆的感受，被苏马利剜刮神经的屈辱，只有喝下它，让自己变得更强，才能夺回应有的尊严，弱者的正义不是每次都会到来，不想挨打就只能主动抓住胜利，她的手指向瓶口移动——“诶，等等，”凉冰制止了她的动作，“拿来我看看，都放一年多了，谁知道变质了没有，喝了要出事了怎么办。”<br/>  瓶子到了凉冰的手上，她站起身对着光线打量片刻：“恩，还行，可以用。”蔷薇等着她还回来，但凉冰手一揣把它装进了自己的口袋。<br/>  “你——！”蔷薇跟着站起，“你什么意思！”<br/>  凉冰慢条斯理地摊开手：“蔷薇，我一直等着你主动接受进化，但我希望的是你深思熟虑后发自真心作出的选择，而不是被刺激了一时的冲动，为了避免你今后的后悔，魔药我暂时没收了。”<br/>  如果蔷薇静下心去观察，她会发现凉冰无奈的神情中是少有的严肃认真，可惜她静不下心，女孩受够了去当被动的一方，所以红着眼睛几乎是气急败坏地在跟凉冰抢夺，她今天注定霉运当头——为了去拽躲闪的凉冰，她一脚踩上了地上的包裹，它之前摆在凉冰脚边的另一侧，女级长的“小心”刚出口，蔷薇便感到脚底一阵火辣辣的烧灼——从包裹里溅出的液体直接腐蚀了她的鞋底，让她的脚底痛不可当。</p><p>  “我说平时也没见你这么莽的啊。”她们坐在校医室里，凉冰对着蔷薇缠上厚厚绷带的左脚丫感慨，之前女级长当机立断破开蔷薇的鞋袜用冰冻咒制止了伤势的蔓延，就把蔷薇架到了这里，庞弗雷夫人对着女孩好一顿数落，什么考试期间还把自己弄伤这些学生到底在想什么之类的，好在语琴小姐端来的膏药让校医停止了抱怨，之后蔷薇就被告知，在这里老老实实待上一个小时后，她就可以掂着脚尖去进行下午的魔咒课考试了——这真是个好的安慰，蕾娜估计能笑到下学期开学。<br/>  不过多亏了意外，蔷薇的头脑冷静下来，无可否认凉冰是对的，她如果放任蔷薇发疯而不制止那真是不负责任到家了，女孩嘴上虽没表示，但软化的态度已能说明一切，可能是不想再提自己的丢脸事迹，她转移了话题：“你怎么会随身带着成年炸尾螺的黏液。”<br/>  在凉冰告诉她那是什么玩意儿后，蔷薇很是惊讶，因为据说炸尾螺在1995年就被停止了培养，现在它们却又现身世间，怎能令人不感到好奇，毕竟这种生物除了会制造烧伤和划伤，就没有其他令人瞩目的特长了，到底谁会想不开再去捣鼓出它。<br/>  “真正纯粹无用的东西并不多，炸尾螺只是因为还没有人去挖掘它的价值——你看，现在不就发现它长成后的黏液能够造成严重烧伤吗？”凉冰是这么回答她的。<br/>  既然已经肯定有人悄悄在违反《禁止动物培育实验》法令，那剩下的疑问就是凉冰怎么会拿着显然该藏起来的包裹四处走动了——蔷薇已经默认了这是凉冰通过非法途经订购来的商品，她的想法被一眼戳破——“很遗憾，它还真不是我花钱买的，虽然我本来是要把它拿给卡尔做研究的，”凉冰似笑非笑，“不知道哪来的一个变态从上学期起就不停给我寄包裹，有时是下了诅咒的玫瑰花，有时是一窝狐媚子，最无聊的是一坨火龙鼻涕，上次我收到像今天这么劲爆的玩意儿是毒角兽的爆炸液。”<br/>  八成是凯莎的某个狂热死忠粉，凉冰摆摆手表示不屑，蔷薇看着划过眼前纤细手掌，想起了某件事情——这只手如今白嫩无瑕，但她记得上学期时上面曾缠着绷带，自己还因此质问了凉冰，如今看来，那应该便是毒角兽爆炸液的功劳。<br/>  “你当时为什么不跟我说清楚？”<br/>  凉冰被没头没尾地问住，继而发现女孩皱眉盯住的方向：“这个啊，”她让手指张合，望着掌心苦笑，“因为实在辨无可辨啊。”</p><p>  今年的年终宴会终于迎来久违的红色布置，金红相间的丝绸挂满大厅四壁，多亏了凉冰整个学年的安分，四个学院内都没有出现争先比着掉分的盛况，也多亏了苏马利的恶劣行径，他让斯莱特林一夜间失去了一百五十分，从学院杯的有力竞争者直接沦为了垫底倒数第一名——有人说凯莎是在故意羞辱斯莱特林，因为她扣掉的分数让赫奇帕奇以不多不少仅仅2分的差距坐在了第四名的头上。<br/>  也许苏马利可以对扣分无动于衷，魔法部不了了之的例行调查也让他张狂依旧，但他却在离校日的前三天鼻青脸肿地出现在礼堂，并且顶着这副尊容直到最后的晚宴，还是在第二天里人们才发现他脸上的淤青被施加了强大的固定咒语，只怕以美貌著称的纯血男巫整个暑假都只能躲在家里不出门了。<br/>  流传最广的版本猜测这项杰作出自斯莱特林的男级长卡尔，因为只有他才能如此吊打苏马利，还能让被打的人事后一言不发，也只有他会为了斯莱特林的荣誉愤然出手——蔷薇对此并不认同，且不说那位男级长淡漠的性格让这说法大打折扣，就说她在看到苏马利的惨相后直接去找了凉冰，面对女孩的追问，女级长笑盈盈说了一句“你猜啊”——真凶是谁不言而喻。<br/>  不得不说，蔷薇着实受用，亲眼见着仇人的那副鬼样子相当令人解气——她不动声色地把目光从苏马利青紫的眼眶上挪开，今晚的格兰芬多长桌尤其热闹，众人都纷纷向完成学业的正义女王献上祝福，蔷薇没有往前凑，她心不在焉地第五次往拉文克劳的长桌上瞟——凉冰还是没有出现，这不正常，如果之前还能说是女级长错过了开宴时间，到了此刻，餐盘内的食物已经去了大半，凉冰依然不现身，那只能证明她根本不打算出席。<br/>  蔷薇盯着盘子发呆，她心里有个声音在呼唤她起身离席，而且那声音越来越大，于是她放下餐叉，顺从呼唤，女孩的离去没有引起什么波澜，人们的注意力都在凯莎身上，她在走廊上越走越快，从口袋内侧掏出活点地图，它显示自己要找的人正在猫头鹰屋棚内。<br/>  那上面的味道可真不好闻——鸟类粪便还有羽毛特有的臭味迫不及待扑上蔷薇的鼻尖，她一时被呛得咳了起来。<br/>  “谁？”靠里的阴影处有人抬起了头，“蔷薇？”女级长走到了稍微有光线的地方，她的肩膀上停着纯黑的猫头鹰，鸟儿侧着头似乎在替主人向来者表达疑惑。<br/>  “我说，你不参加晚宴到这儿来吹什么夜风？”蔷薇巴不得拉人快走，然而她觉得眼前的人情绪不对，像是……有些失落？<br/>  她想走近细看，凉冰后挪一步退回了阴影里。<br/>  “凉冰？你怎么了？”<br/>    ……<br/>  “——这只猫头鹰其实更喜欢凯莎，因为她从前经常喂它——”良久，黑暗里响起幽幽的声音，“不过那都是二年级以前的事情了——你知道我离开祖宅前，凯莎对我说过的最后一句话是什么吗？”她没有等待回答自己接了下去，“她说，‘我会当上魔法部部长，建立起整个巫师界的正义秩序，如果你到时候还执迷不悟的话，那就去监狱里传播堕落吧。’”<br/>  凉冰低低笑着，她更像是自语，也仿佛在叹息。<br/>  “大概明天凯莎就会到魔法部报道吧，然后一步步走向她的宝座，我的姐姐已经开始实践她的诺言——那我呢？我是不是也要紧随其后，不死不休——”<br/>  “你没必要！”蔷薇毅然踏进了她的黑暗，让她无处可避，“我知道你并不坏。”<br/>  凉冰笑着摇头：“蔷薇，你又知道我的多少。”<br/>  “那你就把全部都告诉我。”她就像一团火焰在暗夜静静燃烧，凉冰被灼伤似地移开眼睛，又忍不住被光芒吸引，让女孩的红发重新映入瞳间，最终她败给了女孩的执着。<br/>  “还记我当时回答你的话吗——‘因为我实在辨无可辨’，蔷薇，你不是在疑惑我为什么会观察那对独角兽吗？”她的笑容和校医室里同样的苦涩，“凯莎没有说错，我的确从不做无用功——研究需要用到独角兽的血液，所以我才会跟踪了它们那么久。”<br/>  伤害独角兽是禁忌，它们是世间最神圣的生物，就算是垂死之人在畅饮过它们的血液后也能得以续命，同时诅咒将一同降临，退一步讲，即使你并不饮下它，在切开独角兽血管的那一刻，罪行便已永恒刻下——凉冰不愿辩解，触碰不该触碰之物，她在蔷薇的质问中并不无辜。<br/>  “那你动手了吗？”出乎意料，蔷薇没有转身就走，虽然她拧紧了眉毛，在得到凉冰的否认后她继续追问，“为什么？”<br/>  “为什么呢？”黑发女生望向遥远夜空，“到底为什么呢？一开始，我在等候时机，独角兽天性敏感，如果我一旦失手不知道还要花多少时间才能重新找到它们——然后它们谈起了恋爱，警惕心倒是下来了，可我觉得挺有意思的，就让人家先洞房花烛吧——再后来，我计划周密，准备万全，只要动手就能成功，但我总是想起你看着它们时的眼神，我就在想——”她叹了一口气，“我真的要破坏掉这份美好吗？”<br/>  “凉冰……”<br/>  “我只是最终没有动手而已，不代表我没心存恶念。”<br/>  朦胧凉冰的到底是夜色，还是她悠远的语调，夏风从高楼的塔顶吹过，撩动了凉冰的捉摸不定，这个夜晚她揭下神秘的面纱。<br/>  “我对你的接近也别有用心——为了艾妮·熙德，你同寝室里的那个女生，凯莎将她视为梅洛家族的继承人，而我想要把她争取过来，可惜凯莎实在把她看得太紧了，我没有机会，所以在看到你时，我突然萌生一个念头，也许我可以先争取到她的室友，再从旁侧击——”<br/>  “哼，”蔷薇冷哼出声，“那你可找错人了，我和她关系相当一般，每天说的话不超过三句。”<br/>  “是啊，我后来也发现了，而且艾妮·熙德的脑袋和凯莎一样硬，我现在放弃了。” 女级长耸耸肩，她完成了最后的坦白，“蔷薇，这就是真实的我，没有你以为的那么好，你打算要怎么办？”<br/>  女孩没有直接宣判，她认真地直视进凉冰的眼底：“你先告诉我，现在对于你，我又是什么。”<br/>  “是杜蔷薇，骄傲、勇敢、闪闪发光的杜蔷薇。” <br/>  这便够了。<br/>  蔷薇向凉冰伸出手：“那瓶药你带着没有？”她接过魔药，让自己整整21个月的犹豫在仰头间烟消云散，干净利落才是格兰芬多红发追球手的一贯作风。<br/>  “——我会追寻力量，但不会不择手段，”<br/>  凉冰觉得自己大概一生也忘不掉蔷薇此刻的眼睛，它们点亮了整个黑夜，比星芒还要璀璨。<br/>  “——我会向所有人证明，进化并不可耻，”<br/>  而她清澈的嗓音胜过月光的温柔。<br/>  “——我会看着你，绝不让你坠入深渊，不惜一切，一往无前。”<br/>  到了明天，霍格沃茨特快会把她们送往东西，但凉冰却知道，自己不会感到孤单，不止这个暑假，从今往后，年复一年，她的心都会被暖意填满，永远不再寂寞。<br/>  因为有一个女孩来到了她的身边。</p><p>  ——将誓言赠与她，她会将你藏于心间。</p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>